The Cat's Luck
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: Poor Train is having a very bad day. Set between episodes 13 and 14.


Disclaimer: I don 't own **Black Cat**. No, really, I don't.

Notes: This is sort of an in-between scene for episodes 13 and 14, and maybe a bit of a recap. It's my first Black Cat fic, so there may be some OOCness.

EDIT: I was thinking about adding some more details, and a few other things...

* * *

The Cat's Luck  
By Gijinka Renamon

* * *

Train Heartnet was not having a good day.

First off, he was starving from having gone without food for a while, so he had to go out with Eve to find a bounty in order to get some money for food.

Then, he was accosted by that annoying girl from the Apostles of the Stars… what was her name? Kyoko?

Anyway, another problem was that she had made some chocolates for Train, which, despite being a nice gesture, ended up being the hottest thing he'd ever tasted iin his life, hot enough to practically burn off his taste buds.

And to top it all off, not only had someone blown up the building they were in, some weird guy attempted to shoot her. Train had managed to save Kyoko from being hit by a bullet, at the cost of getting hit himself.

Now, she had returned, and was currently trying to kiss him even as he struggled to push her off.

But somehow, his thoughts wandered back to the man who had tried to shoot Kyoko. For some reason he just couldn't forget what that guy had said…

_**Flashback**_

**_"Suffice to say_** _**I highly anticipate your appearance when next we meet… "**_

_**End Flashback**_

_Just what did he mean by that?_

Suddenly, Train's thoughts were diverted by a painful stabbing sensation in his chest, like someone was twisting a dagger about there. He collapsed to one knee, holding his wounded side and gasping out as the others started in suprise

"Train! What's wrong?" Sven shouted.

"It's his shoulder!" Kyoko exclaimed, kneeling beside him.

But Train couldn't hear them, he was in so much pain. The young man's eyes widened and he couldn't help but whimper softly.

_W-what's happening to me? _He wondered, even as the pain became more and more unbearable. _I… It hurts… somebody… make it stop… please!_

And with that he reared back and screamed in pain, a bright yellow aura surrounding his body. Soon after, he began to shrink, causing the bandages wrapped around his shoulders to slip off his now-small frame. As the others watched in amazement, Train's appearance had gone from that of a young man, to a child of about eight to twelve years old. Moments later, the aura dispersed, leaving behind a slight mist in its wake.

"Mister Black?"

"Train... ?"

"Ah... ! No way... "

Weakly, Train looked up at them, confusion etched on his child-like features.

"What's the matter?"

Sven raised his hands nervously. "Uh… I-it's nothing… just… just don't look in a mirror."

Train blinked. "… Huh?"

Slowly getting up, Train turned to face a dresser mirror, only to stagger back, eyes wide.

"W-What the hell!.?.!.?" His golden eyes widened even more and he clutched at his throat at the sound of his high-pitched voice.

"I told you not to look." Sven sighed.

"This is certainly an unexpected turn of events." Eve noted calmly.

As for Kyoko, she just stood there, then a wide smile spread across her face. "Oh how CUUUTE!" She gushed loudly, then rushed forward, tackling Train to the ground.

"Hey! Get off me!" Train protested loudly. Looking up at the other two, he shouted, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

But his shouts fell of deaf ears as they just stared at the odd sight. Finally, Sven spoke up, scratching at his face. "Well, it looks like you'll be needing new clothes now." he said. "But since we don't have anything your size at the moment, I guess you'll just have to wear some of Eve's things."

Train's face went red at this. "N-no way! I refuse!" He staggered to his feet again, clutching at his pants to keep them from falling down.

"… Unless of course you'd rather go around wearing nothing…" Sven added with a knowing look.

Train, his face slightly redder, slumped down with a sigh. "… Okay, fine. I'll wear them, but just until I can get something else, understand?"

Kyoko grinned. "And in the meantime, me and Eve can go shopping for new clothes for you!"

The other girl blinked. "… Shopping?"

"You mean you've never gone shopping before?" Kyoko grabbed her arm, saying, "Come on, I'll show you how it's done!"

Even as she pulled Eve out the door, Kyoko turned back to face them, beaming like a Cheshire cat. "Seeya later, tiny Mister Black!"

After they left, Sven turned to face Train, watching him intently with his single eye. "So… what exactly happened anyway?"

The young man-turned child could only let out a sigh before explaining everything that that happened the previous day.

Inwardly though, he was clearly frustrated. _Why me? _Was the only thing he could think of.

Yep, Train Heartnet was certainly not having a good day at all.

* * *

So, what do you think? Comments and suggestions would be nice, but go easy on flames.


End file.
